daymaretownfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hospital
The Hospital is a location in Daymare Town 3 It's the starting point of the game, after the intro. All of the entrances/exits are boarded up, which forces the Player to get out by climbing out of the 2nd floor window. Description The Hospital is comprised of four floors/stories and contains a total of fourteen main screens. First Floor This floor contains a total of three main screens with multitude of places where the Player can zoom in. When the Player arrives to this floor a screen where the Little Coward, the Hospital's main entrance and the Nurse can be found. Player can buy syringe and paper towel from her. She also warns: "Don't do anything stupid, I'll put you down." Above her head sign "Casualty ward" can be seen. The Player may zoom in on each of the characters and at the base of the furniture that barricades the door. At the base of the furniture the hammer may be found. Clicking on the bottom-right of the screen will allow the player to interact with one of the other primary screen of the level. Here a barricaded window, table and the underside of the staircase are visible. A coin and some Cigarettes are visible in the corner next to the table. Clicking on the underside of the staircase will better show this space. Here an "ambiguous" Daymare Town Inhabitant may be found. One of the wooden boards of the floor of this screen is shorter than the others; by clicking on it the Player can remove it to reveal an orb. Second Floor This floor contains a total of four main screens with multitude of places where the Player can zoom in. An important feature of this floor is the window from which the Player escapes by using the equipment bought from the Little Coward. Coins are dispersed throughout the floor. The stairs that lead to the first and third floor are found on the same screen as the Nearsighted Man. It is possible to give him the pair of Glasses found in the House of Widow to be rewarded with a Olympic Gold Medal. There is a small door on the underside of the staircase which the player can enter through the use of a key. Inside the Sleeping Creature and one of the four Chinese Puzzle Pieces may be found. Clicking on the left of the screen in which the Nearsighted Man may found will take the player to a screen where the Opthalmologist is visible. Initially he's looking out the window and clicking on it will show the view out of it. Afterwards the Opthalmologist says "They are flying away..." Later we can buy various things from him, mostly different kinds of pills and keys. Third row of letters on board, next to the entrance of the Opthalmologist's room is arranged into word "Murtaugh". It's a reference to other game by the same author - Submachine. Badge above the door says: "do not enter, when light is on," referring to the lamp placed under it. On the right of the screen with the [Man, the window from which the Player can escape from the Hospital can be found. To do so, the Player needs to use the handle on the window open it (or break it with hammer) and use the rope to escape. The underside of the staircase is also visible on this screen and clicking on it will display a screen where the Wheelchair Kid is visible sitting on top of a wheelchair. Third Floor This floor contains a total of two main screens. In both screens we find a long line of afraid Daymare Town inhabitants queuing at a closed door upon which says "Free Flu Shots." This door is found on the rightmost screen of the two and can also find the Scornful Man who does not seem to be afraid, because instead of the typical "I am afraid," he/she says "cowards" addressing other ones in a queue. Only a couple of coins may be found on the floor. Poster on one of the walls says "Brush your teeth at least once a month!". On the door frame little badge says "epidemiologist MD". On the door itself bigger one says "do not disturb!". Fourth Floor This floor contains a total of five main screens with multitude of places where the player can zoom in. There are two rooms that can be found here, one on the right side and the other is more central. The Player's room (the one in which he/she awakes in the beginning of the game) is the one on the right. The central room can only be accessed through the use of a Key. Coins are dispersed throughout the floor. Inside the central room the Patient can be found asleep and can be awoken through the use of a waking pill. It is then possible to give the Patient various supplements, including: the cup of English tea and the bread roll. One can also view a close-up of the contents of the bucket beside the Patient's bed to collect the Stool Sample. The stool sample can be given to the Park Janitor in Memorial Park to be get an Olympic Bronze Medal in exchange. The player can also zoom in on the window sill where a couple of Cigarettes and the Urine Sample may be found. The Player's Room is the initial starting point of the game where the first screen visible shows the Player's bed, a window and a bedside table. It is possible to zoom in on the window sill where a Nail may be found and also on the underside of the bed where a couple of Cigarettes may be found. On the bedside table it is possible to open the small door to collect the Shoe Polish inside. Clicking on the left we can see the door from which the player can access the rest of the fourth floor – this door is closed at the beginning of the game and will only open once the bell is rung. Further on the left is a board showing X-Rays that are presumably of the Player's. There is a chair here on which the Player's Bag of Coins. Clicking on the left again and one can find a rope (upon which pulled will summon The Doctor) and the Player's shoes. Items *Bag of coins *Empty bottle *Shoe polish *Bread roll *Some liquid *Orb *Hammer *Nail *Key *Cigarettes *Paper Towel *Coins *Olympic Gold Medal *Chinese Puzzle Piece *Urine Sample *Stool Sample *Valve Trivia *Giving the pair of Glasses to the Nearsighted Man will give you the Olympic Gold Medal – one of the three medals needed to complete the Olympic Medalist Achievement. *The Stool Sample found in the Hospital may be used to receive an Olympic Bronze Medal by combining it with the paper towel from the Nurse and giving it to the Park Janitor. *The use of the Syringe filled with the Urine Sample on the Captain of the Gate Watch once he is asleep will earn the player the Cold Blooded Murderer acheivement. *The Hospital is the largest building and location found in Daymare Town 3. Category:Locations Category:Daymare Town 3